


Blooming Iron Rose.

by LadyByron



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, I had to., I'm embarrassed, Identity Porn, Okay it has a plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Indulgent, but OOF, but it's for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyByron/pseuds/LadyByron
Summary: Daria Red Gloria, the Countess of Gloria, owns a map Major Klausine needs. Reading named map will lead to unexpected paths.
Relationships: Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Blooming Iron Rose.

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the tags, this is utterly self indulgent but I'm sharing it because the world needs more girl love!

"Do you have it?", Klausine asked, inexpressive, eyeing the thief suspiciously.

"Of course, sweetheart", the blonde answered, and shamelessly slid two fingers down between her breasts and produce the microfilm out of her cleavage.

Klausine looked away but couldn't help swallowing hard. Daria was wearing a sleeveless red shirt, and left some buttons opened just to exhibit those rounded tits like the dirty bitch she was. The Major could almost hear the alphabets salivating.

"Gut", she mumbled and pointed at A to pick the microfilm. She didn't want to touch it, not after seeing where it had been.

Daria smiled at A and deposited the little thing on his palm. He smiled back, blushing and giggling stupidly. Bloody mutt. 

"Get it analysed immediately", Klausine commanded and A and B left the room after yelling "yes ma'am!" in unison.

Daria chuckled and watched them go, amused by the power she had on them. She knew herself. She knew how she was and what she generated in men. Men were after just one thing, weren't they? They had two heads but always obeyed the one between their legs.

She sighed and sat on the Major's desk, cross-legged, the leather of her pants squeezing those thighs exquisitely. 

"So, darling. Now that my job here is done...", she hummed.

"Not so fast, Countess", Klausine stopped her, "I never said you were allowed to pick anything else from the mansion. And I explained carefully that any missing piece of art would reveal our presence there".

"Ho! But, I haven't taken anything! Don't you trust me, Major?", she purred, making those slutty eyes Klausine hated so, half closed and darkened by her long eyelashes.

"I don't trust you. I don't trust criminals", she responded and added, "hmph!", crossing her arms.

"I see", Daria shrugged, "search me then!"

She stood up and lifted her arms a bit, and slowly spinning around, showing off, proud of her beauty.

But Klausine didn't look at all.

"As if I were stupid enough to think you'd carry it on you", she rolled her eyes, "Your tits may be big, but not enough to hide a painting".

Daria laughed. She cupped her breasts with both hands and squeezed them, looking at Klausine with lascivious eyes.

"You can never know", she said softly.

Another helpless gulp. Klausine wasn't prepared for this. Not at all.

Daria was shameless, and she exhaled erotism. Even quiet, immobile, silent, she was sensual and irresistibly beautiful. And Klausine was well aware of it all.

Not to mention how devoted Daria was of Klausine. That made the Major insanely uncomfortable. Klausine was no virgin, but she would certainly be called a frigid. The times she had sex, it was awkward. She couldn't enjoy. Men seemed to think they could control her, possess her, just because they had the chance to penetrate her. It was disgusting. But each time, she hoped it'd be different. That she may reach an orgasm, for once, with the assistance of a useless cock, and not just by rubbing herself. But no. Many times she had to stop it. Once, one jerk tried to force her when she wanted to stop him, and he ended with a broken nose and an aching crotch. 

Men were disgusting. But then, so were women. Because, she thought... What about a woman. And she went after one. And it was equally gross. Those long nails that scratched where they shouldn't, those bizarre suckles, those pathetic squeaks. One would think a woman would know better but... 

Maybe she wasn't picking the right girls. But she had given up. 

And suddenly this beautiful woman appeared, strutting her stuff and bouncing those tits and cooing into her ear. Why?

Klausine had two eyes, all right. She could see. She knew she was above the average in beauty, and she had a perfect body due to strict exercise routines. But she never did anything to enhance her beauty because she didn't care. She didn't want to drag attention. She needed to look sensible and decent and that was enough. However, she made several men drool. 

But never, not in a million years she imagined getting the attention of Eroica, the most brilliant thief alive, one of the smartest women on Earth and probably the most beautiful.

She was so flamboyant, extravagant and prurient, and loved to blow her trumpet, talking about all the men and women she had seduced. "Oh, a greedy slut, that's what she is", Klausine thought. But to her amazement, she almost never saw the thief seducing anyone else since she claimed her love for Klausine. It was disturbing. She seemed genuinely devoted to her and Klausine couldn't figure out why.

"Because I love you", she answered once and as all response Klausine slapped her face so hard that she fell on a table. Love... How pitiful. As if a whore like her would know shit about love. 

But nonetheless, she never forgot those words and every time she remembered it she felt a tug on her chest, and the heavy weight of guilt. Slapping such a pretty face. Not just once. How many times already, all those years?

Why couldn't she stop thinking about Daria Red, the Countess of Gloria, and her perfect manicured fingers fiddling with her tie and booping her nose condescendingly. Or her soft, low voice whispering words of love into her ear before Klausine could push her away. 

Klausine was so prudish. And Daria was the exact opposite. It was odd to deal with the frigging bitch rubbing against her like a cat in heat whenever she could. Made her feel sick. Gave her the willies.

But each time... There was something dragging her to Daria. How could someone so... Perfect lay eyes on her?

"Okay, you know what? Keep it", she said, shaking a hand, "we have the microfilm anyways. I don't give a fuck. Just get the hell out of my office".

"Yes, ma'am...", Daria chuckled and walked pass by Klausine. The Major look away so the Countess took the opportunity to embrace her from behind and place a fast kiss on her neck, whilst holding her firmly by her breasts. Klausine yelped, she hated herself for sounding so girlish, and the thief fled, leaving the door opened. 

Klausine slammed the door shut and lit a cigarette. Fucking bitch...

But later that night the Chief informed her that it was precisely the painting the Countess had stolen which contained the map, and not the microfilm. The information was wrong, apparently, and she had to retrieve it. Klausine rubbed her temples. Why. Why everything related to Lady Gloria had to be so difficult.

She was just about to take a shower when she got the phone call and decided to shower anyways. Her muscles needed the hot water.

As she was rinsing the soap of her skin, she considered shaving. She had seen Daria almost naked in several occasions and she noticed she seemed to have not a single hair on her body, all hair was concentrated in that voluminous, golden cloud of perfect curls, her perfectly drawn eyebrows and her endless eyelashes. Apparently she waxed everything. Ouch. Klausine tried once. She had a patch of hairless skin on her leg for a week. Because no way she'd shave again. She did it before, just before her sexual encounters, and just two days after she couldn't bare the need to scratch everything, roughly. It was a curse. Better have hair that being itchy. Nature was wise so if there was hair, there must be reasons for it.

But right now she was seriously considering it. Why? It wasn't like she was thinking about getting laid with Eroica? Pfft. As if. She shook her head and finished showering. 

But as she drove her car to the Countess' castle, she felt awkward. What if she did... What if she got laid with Eroica? Looking so... So what? It was just hair, right? But still... Why was she suddenly so self-conscious?

She parked the car and even before she arrived to the door, it opened. It was the Lady herself.

"I was waiting for you, darling", she said, calmly, "the painting was ruined with a map behind it. Some people, really, lack of respect for the most sacred".

She was wearing a lavender dress, so long that she dragged it, but the fabric was so thin and light that it was almost as if she were naked. Klausine nodded and entered.

"Yes, and of course you HAD to pick that one, right?", she mumbled.

"Well, it's our destiny, sweetheart. We're bond together", Daria sighed, theatrically, guiding the Major to her study.

Klausine just made a "hmph" little sound and followed her. She couldn't help noticing the swaying of those hips, the curves of her hips and butt and the delicacy of the muscles on her back. She was attractive, yes, no doubts.

When they arrived, Daria took the painting out of a tube and rolled it off on her desk. On the posterior part of the canvas, there was a map drawn. There the terrorists had hidden the materials to build very lethal bombs. Klausine took her jacket off, rolled up her sleeves and leaned down.

She read the map fast and was about to turn to leave but Eroica grabbed her from behind again. She tensed, but before she could react she had the thief's hands on her abdomen, caressing her with gentleness.

Daria sighed in her ear and whispered, "are you really planning to leave so fast?".

"I have work to do", Klausine responded without hesitation, but feeling the Countess' hands on her as if they were hot iron against her skin, burning.

"I know... I do, but... Just for this once... Postpone it. Take a moment to relax. Will it change a thing?", she cooed in Klausine's ear, as her fingers gently tugged her shirt from under her pants. She unbuttoned one button and since Klausine didn't react, she tried with a second.

"It would... This is important...", Klausine sighed, sounding less firm than she would have liked to and when the Countess slid her hands under her shirt, she let out a shaky sigh. 

"Just this once. Just tonight, Major", Daria insisted, and she nuzzled Klausine's neck, digging her nose in the thick black hair, sniffing slightly. Her hands kept working on the Major's shirt, and finally just cupped her breasts again, squeezing those lightly.

Klausine gasped, and held onto her wrists, tight. She could hear the thief whining in pain, but she did not move away. Instead, she poked her tongue out and licked the Major's ear. 

"N-no...", Klausine whispered and let those wrists go and tried to turn but remained still when the hands went down on her, caressing her abdomen to finally unzip her pants. She looked at Daria's hands, in stupor, not able to do anything else than stare. She could feel her excitement, she was aware of the effect of that woman touching her, and she was so scared, so amazed that she was completely unable to react.

One of those pretty hands slid down her panties and Klausine closed her eyes, with a pained expression. Those slim fingers petted her pubic hair and she groaned, "nonono, wait!"

"But why? What is the matter? Would it change anything if I let you touch me?", Daria purred against her ear, pressing her breasts against Klausine's back. Only two thin layers of fabric were separating her back from Eroica's hardened nipples. Klausine shook her head and Daria chuckled, "don't you want to know how you get me...? Are you as wet as I am, darling?"

How filthy. Such soft, beautiful voice speaking so dirty. Gave her the creeps. But as Daria's hand went further down, she found herself spreading her legs, allowing the intrusion, and the fingers rubbed her there, slowly. She covered her mouth with a hand, eyes shut, and sighed. It felt so good...

But the hand stopped and Klausine whined, only to discover that Daria was spinning her around. Finally their eyes met and the Major felt her cheeks burning. Daria looked aroused, she was also blushed and her eyes were darkened by desire. She sighed and held Klausine by the back of her head and her neck. She parted those full, red lips and Klausine could see the tongue between her lips and she knew what was next.

She closed her eyes and soon her mouth was covered by Daria's. She forgot how to think. Her hands grasped the Countess' hips and her fingers dug in the soft flesh.

Lady Gloria was also well fit, but her body was naturally built. Mother Nature sculpted her with grace, she wasn't muscular like Klausine was. She had roundnesses everywhere, little accumulation of fat on the right spots. Her hips, her arse, breasts, thighs, even her belly had that beautiful, delicate softness Greeks used to employ to depict their goddesses. 

Klausine felt her tie loosening and then skilled fingers pulled it away, while her mouth was being devoured with passion, and she was kissing with the same urge, tilting her head and opening her mouth, as if by licking deeper she could ease her hunger more.

The last buttons were unbuttoned and Daria slid the shirt of her shoulders with strong caresses. Their kiss broke and Klausine panted a bit, almost shocked about what was happening. Daria bit her lip, looking at the Major with the most lascivious expression, making her feel the most desirable woman on Earth, even though she was standing in front of that one.

"You're so beautiful, sweetheart...", she sighed, "allow me to taste you... I want to show you how well I can make you feel, love..."

Klausine observed how the thief slid her pants down and knelt down in front of her. No, she certainly wasn't going to--!

But she was. And Klausine covered her eyes, just like a little baby, as if she believed she could disappear from the place by not seeing her surroundings. "I didn't shave", she was about to say, or maybe Daria would laugh at the damp spot on her panties. But nothing of the sort. The Countess rubbed her over her panties and kissed her abdomen.

"I love you, Klausine...", she moaned, "I love you so..."

And the Major heard the sincerity behind those words, and felt the adoration in those kisses, and in those caresses. Soon, her panties were pulled down too, and the touch was now so direct that she yelped.

She held onto the desk, now looking down. Daria was looking back up, and their eyes met again. She was asking questions with those eyes. Looking for reassurance. Begging for consent. And Klausine nodded. She licked her lips and nodded and Lady Gloria smiled the prettiest smile, before digging her nose in Klausine's dark hair. The blonde goddess lifted Klausine's leg over her shoulder and bent down more, until her tongue reached specific spots around her labia.

"Aaaaah fuck!", Klausine winced and bit her lip. Two fingers spread her labia while she licked and sucked with the hunger of a starving animal. Klausine wanted to look away. To escape. But her eyes were fixed on that bush of golden hair, on that bobbing head between her legs.

It felt so good. She didn't recognize her own voice when Daria began sucking her clitoris and she whined loud. She tilted her head back, moaning and wincing in pleasure. 

How long did it last, she could never tell, but it felt like an eternity until she felt fluids running down her thigh and she sobbed in embarrassment. One last lick, and her leg was down on the ground again, and now two fingers were stuffed inside of her, curving and touching a spot it never occurred to her she could press like that but it made her squeak and straighten again, and she found out that Eroica got on her feet now while she was fingering her, rubbing that spongy spot inside of her and her thumb was pressing her clitoris with the skill that no person she ever shared bed with had. The Countess undid the clip of Klausine's bra, with one hand only, once more showing her expertise, and the piece of clothing flew away across the room. A mouth, a hot mouth covered one of her nipples and suctioned nipple and flesh too and it was already too much for Klausine. She whined louder and held Daria's shoulders. The Lady looked up and her hand moved faster, and soon enough Klausine's hips jerked forward and Daria moaned too, delighted, when she could feel the Major's inner walls squeezing and loosening around her fingers as she climaxed, and she focused on observing that insanely beautiful expression, in which many emotions could be read but above them all, pleasure, and SHE had done that to Klausine.

Trembling and panting, Klausine held onto the thief until the last little wave of pleasure faded away, yet not entirely, because she couldn't stop shivering. Daria looked at her and smiled.

"I love you...", she sighed again and Klausine gulped.

"... Let me... Touch you now", she whispered and she couldn't believe she said those words. 

Daria smiled and moved away. She turned, walked a few steps slowly and slid the dress off her shoulders. She was wearing nothing but lace panties, and Klausine licked her lips. Her buttocks were rounded and full, and the Major discovered she had cellulite and stretch marks here and there. She smiled a bit, realizing this was a girl, not the idolized deity she believed she was. 

Lady Gloria turned again, exposing herself proud and with a divine hairflip she opened her arms.

"Come", she smiled, and Klausine didn't hesitate. She stepped off her pants and underwear and held her tight, kissing her roughly, a hand grasping her ass and squeezing, the other wrapping her waist. Daria embraced her too and got a fistful of dark locks of hair while she responded to the kiss, and in a moment they were laying on a sofa and Klausine was on top of her, now kissing her neck, now caressing her thighs, and the Countess' moans and sighs did nothing but arouse her more. 

The amazing sensation of those soft breasts against her lips almost brought tears to her eyes, and she was surprised to notice that she enjoyed her own pleasure as much as she enjoyed her partner's. Lady Gloria was writhing underneath her, everything on her showing her ecstasy, from the hard nipples in Klausine's mouth to the noises, from the wetness between her legs to the lip biting and the rolling eyes. 

As she fed her hunger in the fullness of her chest, Klausine touched Daria's wettest part with the care no one ever had on herself. She focused on repeating the motions that worked so well on her, and Eroica groaned and arched her back. Her legs spread and the Major fucked her with two fingers, feeling her own excitement growing once more. She could hear noises coming from down there, besides actually feeling the moist, and it was driving her insane. She pulled those fingers off her and took a moment to rub her clitoris fast but caring.

Daria's fingernails dug on her shoulders as she whined and squeaked but this time Klausine found those noises divine. She looked up and kissed the thief's face. Her hand stopped and moved away and for a moment Daria's eyes grew wide in despair but soon the Major tangled their legs together and replacing the hand was a firm thigh pressing hard on her.

"Hump me", Klausine commanded with that usual despotism, only this time her voice was husky by lust. And Daria didn't think twice. She rocked those hips against her, holding onto the Major's shoulders, and lifted her own leg to provide Klausine the same pleasure.

Both were thrusting, rubbing, rocking against each other in a mass of long limbs, hair and tongues, each living for the other's pleasure and aiming to get that shared pleasure that Klausine didn't know and Daria wanted with no one else but Klausine.

The blonde arched her back again, and made a loud, crying like noise. Klausine even wondered if she was aching anywhere. But she felt her partner's pressing hard against her and then the splurting of her love juices against her and it was insane that she came right after by such a shocking sensation. Even the dirty, even the prurient tasted sweet when done with love.

Love, she thought, while she heard the Countess climaxing and yelling "I love you Major, I love you!", meanwhile.

After her second orgasm hit her, Klausine held the whining, trembling thief tight in her arms. She had forgotten about the razor, the painting, terrorists and the end of the world. She only cared about this now. About this woman here who showed her sex was better when it was with... Her. It was good when it was with Daria.

"So do I", she replied to the previous statements, but procuring not being that specific, "so do I".

**Author's Note:**

> If you see typos or mistakes just pretend they aren't there please! No hablo Inglés! :p
> 
> And yes I'm back.
> 
> And yes first detailed sex scene is between girls but what would you expect of a girl like me! <3


End file.
